Kids
by Touch Inuyasha and you die
Summary: After the final battle. Inu, sess, Nar, Koga change into little kids. What can Kags do with a crying Inu, a sweet sess, a nice Nar and the not so obessed Koga! chapter 8 upload! Srry about the late update! RR or no update!
1. The spell

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, but this idea story.

* * *

After five weeks of shard hunting, there no shards were left unfound. Kagome had only 1/8 of the sacred jewel and Naraku had the rest. Kagome and gang was would soon face the final fight that will determine what the future will become.

Naraku controls the world or the world would remain the same as Kagome's world.

Allies came to help the team were Koga, Sesshomaru, and Kikyo. The children, Rin and Shippo, stay with Keade in the village.

* * *

When there arrived at Naraku's castle Kagura and Kanna was ready to fight them.

"You final found the castle, it sure took you a long time to find the castle Kukukuku!" A creepy voice came behind Kagura.

"Naraku you now show yourself. You coward." Inuyasha spoke while grabbing the tetsusaiga.

"Ah, Sesshomaru you had join the half breed's little group. You know they're weak." Naraku spoke again. "Kagura attack" "Kanna steal Kikyo soul and then her recarnation."

Kagura started her wind attacks on Sesshomaru. Thousand of demon attacked Miroku and Sango. Sango's brother Kohaku attacked any one he saw. Kikyo fight for her soul. Kagome try to help Kikyo. Inuyasha and Naraku were fighting.

Kanna sucked Kikyo soul in the mirror. Kagome watched the whole thing happen, she was terrified. Kagome used her arrow to break the mirror before her soul was suck in. Kagome saw Kikyo soul come out of the mirror but didn't go into Kikyo's clay body. It went strait to Kagome. Now Kagome was whole again.

* * *

Inuyasha, Koga, and Sesshomaru were fighting Naraku and Kagura. Naraku had his long demonic arms around Inuyasha and Koga. Sesshomaru fought pass Kagura wind dance and killed her. Naraku then took his arms and wrap it on Sesshomaru.

"Kukukukuk, miko gave me the remaining jewel shards or I can kill all of them!"

Kagome had no time to think. Her hand started to glow. She started to feel the Jewel shards calling her. Kagome then saw the jewel shards from Nakaku fly out of him and went into Kagome's hand.

"Now your friend are going to paid" He put a tight wrap on all of Kagome's friends. (Koga, Inuyasha, and Sesshomaru.)

Kagome's eyes turned into a white color. She started to chant ancient words. A bright light surrounded Naraku, Koga, Inuyasha, and Sesshomaru.

Kagome then fainted.

* * *

TIAUD: Hi I'm Touch Inuyasha and You die. Here is my newest fanfic. Please review! 


	2. After battle

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. How sad!!!!!!!!

TIAUD: Hope you like chapter one and heres chapter two. Forget about the spelling mistakes. English is my 2nd langage.

* * *

"........." Speaking

'.........' Thoughts

* * *

Chapter 2

"Ahh" Kagome begin to awake.

"Lady Kagome she waking up. Lady Sango don't cry she back not dead" Miroku told Sango.

"Kagome, don't you ever do that again. Don't you scare me like that again." Sango huged Kagome.

"What happen?" Kagome began.

"After the white came out of you, you fainted! You have been a sleep for one day and one night." Sango explian.

'Huh, I was a sleep for 24- hours?' Kagome thought. She look around. " Where Inuyasha? Did he get killed? From my white glow power? huh, huh?" Kagome spoke fast.

Sango and Miroku look at each other and then look to the left. Kagome turned to the left and saw, a field of kids. Four boys playing around the age of 3 and 4. One of the boys had his hair in a ponytail. He had fur clothes and a head band. An other one of the boys had black hair and wearing a purple kimoto. His hair was wavy and long. The next two boys had the same white/silver hair and claws. One was taller than the other and that one had a pelt on his shoulder. The last guy had cute dog ears and wearing a red robe or something.

* * *

Kagome stared a couple more minutes and open her mouth. "Don't tell me that they (Points with her finger at the boys) are them!" 

Miroku and Sango just nodded. "Thats them alright!" They both said at the same time.

"Mommy awake" a cute voice said. The boys looks at Kagome and start to run to her.

"uoof" Kagome said as the boys all hug her. "Uh. good boys you can all play. Uncle Miroku and Aunty Sango needs to talk"

The boys look at Kagome again.

"Un-huh, we all miss you mommy." Little Koga said.

"And you scared us when you didn't wake up." little Sesshomaru said.

"Please don't make us leave you" little Naraku said.

All little Inuyasha did was weeper and said "Mommy please".

All of them did a puppy face in front of Kagome. ' This is too cute to resist'

"Ahhh, ok you win I won't leave you guys"

The boys all smile and hug Kagome.

"Guys too tight. Can't breath." The boys let her go. " Some save Sango!"

Sango look at Kagome " They were too cute and I can't say no. It will make me the bad guy."

Kagome then turn to Miroku "Then it will make me the bad guy"

"You are aready a pervert, it won't make any differce." Kagome stated

"Lady Kagome, I'm ..uh..huh (sigh). Why don't we go to Keade and find a cure for this?"

"Yeah and I need to go home." Kagome said.

"Okay it settle we go to Keade." Sango said

"Mommy can we come too?" Inuyasha and Sesshomaru said together.

'All how cute they are more alike then they think they are.' Kagome open her mouth and said " Yes you can go"

"Me too! Right mommy?" Koga said.

"Yeah me three, mommy!" Naraku said.

"Of course, you all can come!"

An hour later the group pack up. Started to walk to Keade's village.

* * *

TIAUD: Hi there this is chapter 2 of kids. 4get wat i said about updating every friday!

Kagome: Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Koga, and Naraku are so cute!

Inuyasha: feh.

Sesshomaru: Cute is not the word to discribe this Sesshomaru!

Koga: Kagome if you think i'm cute when i was little wait until we have kids of our own! (He goes andhug Kagome)

Kagome: help save me from this wolf

Inuyasha take out the tetsusaga and begins to hit Koga with it.

Naraku: Kukukukukukukuku Review or i'll find you!!


	3. Break

Disclaimer: I own Inu....(_see lawyers with big guns and law books_)....I mean I don't own Inuyasha.

TIAUD: Hi, this the 3rd chapter of Kids.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Kagome and the group got halfway to Keade's. Inuyasha, Koga, Naraku, and Sesshomaru were hungry.

"Mommy I'm hungry!!! Can we stop?" Naraku wined

"Please mommy?" Inuyasha started to put on a kawaii puppy face. Then Sesshomaru, Koga, and Naraku did the same.

Kagome look at them and got trap with the cuteness. 'Ah, they did it again. They are too cute for their own good. Oh my god Sesshomaru show feelings. Naraku was acting cute instead of creepiness. This whole thing must be de javu!' Kagome started to smile. She turn to Miroku and Sango. "Hey I think we should stop for a moment! The little ones need a break."

Sango and Miroku turned to Kagome and just nodded. Kagome open her book bag and pull out ramen noodles. She began to cook. The boys including Miroku took a bath. (Kagome made them go. They started to smell bad with sweat.)

* * *

"Ahh" Inuyasha started to run to Kagome half naked. He duck behind her. Sesshomaru, Koga, and Naraku did the same.

"I'll get you brats!"A very red Miroku appear. "Lady Kagome hand them over!" His clothes were wet.

"But they are just kids you can't do any thing to them!" Sango yell at him.

"Beside you keep asking every women to bear your children. This what it's like to have many kids. You'll bond to have some naughty children" Kagome said with a smile.

"Sigh,... Lady Kagome you'll spoiled them you know?"

Kagome smiled "So this is the kind of father you'll become. You will be no fun!" Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Koga, and Naraku stuck out their tongue at Miroku be hind Kagome.

'Brats Lady Kagome how could you take care for them? If I become a father I'll won't spoiled my kid won't I?' Miroku thought.

* * *

TIAUD: Sorry about the short chapter! Please review or i won't update until next month!

Miroku: Hey i'm fun but i won't spoiled my kids

TIAUD: Whatever!!!!


	4. Little fur ball

Disclaimer: I don't Inuyasha, I own little Inu other kids. (Just kidding they will try to runaway)

* * *

"blah" speaking 

'blah' thoughts

(blah) actions

* * *

Chapter 4  


Kagome is severing ramen to the kids. When Inuyasha got the ramen he's "Mmm...My favorite". Inuyasha stuffed the whole thing in his mouth and chokes. He looks like a grape with white hair. Sesshomaru use his fist and punch him in the chest. Inuyasha spit the ramen at Miroku.

"Brats! You're worst then Shippo" Miroku said.

"Hey I heard that" Kagome said. "hey Sango beat him up"

"With pleasure..." Sango said with a evil smirk

"Ohhh lady Sango take mercy" shouted Miroku. The poor guy ended up as a punching bag for Sango.

* * *

The little group continuing their journey to Keade's village. When they reach there the people just stare. Couple of the village girls pass by and said how cute Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, and Koga were. They all ignore Naraku because he wasn't cute enough after he told his name to the people. He look like he was going to cry. 

'That was so mean' Kagome thought 'No wonder Naraku became evil' "It's aright Naraku I think you are cute." With that Kagome gave Naraku a hug. His face brighten.

"Hey, I'm not cute?"(Sniff) Inuyasha said with tears coming out his eyes.

"Yeah i'm not cute too" Koga eyes started to water.

"Momma aren't we cute" Sesshomaru said head down. Which kinda look like he was about to cry.

'Just great the waterworks! These guys are good at making poeple feel guilty!' Kagome open her mouth.

"ah...you guys are all cute" Kagome laugh, then she hugs the boys" No matter what, I think you guy are my cute little guys"

'Wait did I just said that. I just did. Does that mean that when they tranform back, I will still think they are cute? Nah, maybe Koga. Inuyasha is handsome and hot. Sesshomaru is more in the terms of beautiful. But I don't think about Naraku much because he always hide his face until the last battle. Hopefully after they tranform, they won't remember what I said to them. If they do (blush) I'll will die in embressment.

* * *

"Kagome" a red fur ball jump on to Kagome chest. "I miss you." 

"Shippo" Kagome hugs him.

"Momma" Inuyasha said "Who is this" (claws ready to attack the thing that touch his momma.)

'Oh no, Inuyasha seem jealous.' (turn her head around, also see other claws ready to attack) 'So are Koga, Naraku, and Sesshomaru. I can't beleive it they are jealous of Shippo, because I just hug him. (Shippo was also in battle ready mode.)

"This is Shippo, your older brother." Sango said. To lighten the mood and it work. All of them put their claws down.

'Nice save Sango, note to self, remember to return the favor.' (Kagome winks at Sango) 'Also an other, note to self, beat up Miroku for not helping!'

"Momma who are these people" Shippo said and points to Inuyasha and them.

"They are Inuyasha (points to a cute doggy eared Inuyasha), Sesshomaru (points to a sweet cute Sesshomaru), Koga (points to an ardorable little Koga) and, Naraku (points to a very chubby and cute Naraku)." Kagome said.

Shippo eyes widen at the name of Naraku.

* * *

**TIAUD:** Hi there, it has been a long week and now i got chapter 4 finally updated. Sorry about the spelling mistake. 

Inuyasha: Feh, i won't cry like that when i was young. (About to kill TIAUD)

**TIAUD:** This is my fanfic and you'll cry ( Kagome is me back up)

Sesshomaru: This Sesshomaru does not cry. (Rise claws with poison)

**TIAUD:** The key word in the story is that you look like you were going to cry. There's a differce (shaking and trying to get away from Sesshomaru's claws)

Naraku: Review or I'll kill you.

**

* * *

TIAUD: Oops, I almost 4got I would like to gave you my readers a special thank you and my reviewers too. **

**SessAndKags:** _You were my first reviewer. Also it will take me a week to type a chapter. So go on very Friday to get my newest update of Kids_

**cokiie:** _Hey cos. like my newest chap. I can't wait for you to write a fanfic story! (remember the 1st one is sometime failure so don't blame ur-self if no one read it! lolz)_

**Cute Miko:** _I update at least every week!_

**AmberFox and Lyell:** _I almost 4got about Jaken and Koga's servents or the 2 guy who follows him. Thank you for giving the idea! Oh in the 1st chapter Rin and Shippo staying in Keade's village. Which remind me who are the 2 guys tat follows Koga names?_

**animesweetness1717**: _Thank you! You are to kind! Remember I update every Friday._

**Inu Youkai Gurl:** _Yes, it takes about 24 hours for the chapter to update sometimes. I hate that! I want all my readers to read the next chapter as fast i update them!_

**TIAUD**: _Thank you for reviewing. Please do review!_


	5. Busted

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, but (bang)... (x . x)

TIAUD: My disclaimer got killed. Anyways here chapter 5!

"Blah" Speaking

'Blah' Thoughts

(Blah) Actions

**

* * *

**

Chapter 5

Shippo stared at Naraku. Then said "You... are... jjjoookkking...right... Kagome" as he was thinking 'Please say you are kidding!'

Kagome look at Shippo (shook her head as a sign of yes.) "Shippo it's impolite to stare" (looking at Shippo with stern eyes) "And yes this is Naraku"

Shippo open his mouth and said very fast. "What happen to them? Why is Inuyasha, Koga, Sesshomaru, and Naraku are little kids? Why in the seven hells you let Naraku come with you? Can't you see that he is the bad guy; who hurt Inuyasha, Kikyo, Sango, Rin, Miroku, and everyone on Japan! Kagome...(sigh)...I know you are kind, but if you keep Naraku here on Japan the whole world is not safe from his evil" (Feh) Shippo said. "Sorry, that I just curse"

Kagome stood there, shook at what Shippo said. 'Did Shippo just curse? He did! He must had learned from Inuyasha before he change. That make him cute like a mini Inuyasha... what I'm thinking... Shippo cursing it's just wrong.' Kagome open her mouth. "Shippo I don't think Naraku was evil when he was young. Also he should get a 2nd chance. Just like I gave you a 2nd chance after you try to steal from me before." Shippo had his head down knowing he was wrong. "And Shippo please don't copy Inuyasha. He is a bad influence" Remember the

Little Inuyasha (hugs Kagome on her legs with big water eyes) "What did I do" (In a very cute crying voice)

'Great I made Little Inuyasha cry.' Kagome open her mouth. "Inu..."

"Inuyasha you didn't do anything. I think Kagome wasn't talking about you, just another guy name Inuyasha" Miroku said.

'Nice save Miroku' Kagome gave him a (Thank you) smile.

Miroku took it the wrong way and grope her. When the Sesshomaru, Koga, Naraku, Inuyasha, and Shippo saw this, they started beat up Miroku.. Kagome had to grab the kids with Sango help. Kirara had to pull Miroku away from the demon kids. Because his too wanted to beat up the kids. In the end neither won the fight but Miroku was hurt. The guy had bruise all over his body, two black eyes (One from Sango's beating before this chapter), and scratches over his arm. (From Inuyasha claws)

"If you touch our mother like that again, this Sesshomaru will kill you!" Sesshomaru said in his cold voice.

* * *

TIAUD: Srry for this bad chapter but it will go with my plot! 

Miroku: Ahh, that hurts Lady Victoria (TIAUD) how could you do that to me? (Tries to grope her)

TIAUD: Ahh (All the little Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Koga, Shippo, and Naraku beat up Miroku again!

TIAUD: Anyways this is my cos cokiie

cokiie: Yo! Hi there! Oh my god it's Sesshomaru. He's hot! omg! Omg! (She go and hugs little sesshomaru!)

TIAUD: Ok! Cokiie my cos andwhen it comes to fluffy she will 4 geteverything else!Well please review!

Sesshomaru: Ahh...SAVE ME!

TIAUD: Omg! I almost 4 got! Happy Chinese New Year for these who celebrate it. Gong hey fat choi!


	6. Mood swings

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha... But I wish I did!

"blah" speaking

'blah' thoughts

(blah) Actions

* * *

Chapter 6

As Sesshomaru look at Miroku with red eyes and with a growl. Kagome felt fear for Miroku's life "Sesshomaru I'm alright... now come... we have to visit Keade." ( Kagome try to hug and drag the little Sesshomaru away from Miroku... but fail.)

Sesshomaru had stop growling at Miroku "You worthless human! You Touch my mother again I will make your life a living hell." He said in a monotone voice. Which made any human shake in terror. (Shippo, Inuyasha, Koga, Naraku, and Sango ran behind Kagome, as if she was the only thing that can stop the young Western Lord. Miroku was shaking and urine filled his pant.

"Lady Kagome...What has happen ye over there" Keade said as she show up with a bow and arrows.

"Momma who is this?" Sesshomaru said in a cute voice... appearing to be normal and pointing at the old lady.

"Her name is Keade and she is like my grandmother" Kagome 'Talk about mood swings...Sesshomaru sure has them. I wonder if that effected him to be cold and emotionless as he got older?'

"Lets go to her house and get something to eat...ok" They walked to Keade hut. When they got there Kagome felt a tight hug around her waist.

"Why...hello there Rin" Kagome patted the little girls head after she gave a hug to her.

"Hello Kagome-chan, Rin misses you!" Rin said

'How Kawaii' Kagome started to speak "Rin it's wrong to speak in the 3rd person. Repeat after me I miss you ok...sweetly"

* * *

TIAUD: Srry 4 updating so late! I'll try 2 write longer chapter later! I have to study for a lot of tests. Srry! 

Inuyasha: The bitch was actually lazy. I see her on the couch and watches t.v. all day!

Kagome: SIT, SIT, SIT (Inuyasha splits the floor in half) Stop telling lies.

TIAUD: Please review and I'll will try to write longer !


	7. Jaken

Disclaimer: The day I own Inuyasha is the day Sesshomaru rules the world. -.-

"Blah" speaking

'Blah' thinking

(Blah) Actions

a/n: blah author note

* * *

Chapter 7

"Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin run to hug the _Little western lord_. (Sesshy with wide- eyes) 0.o

"My lord" ( A toad like creature bowed in front of confused young _Tai-youkai. _The creature lifted his head) "What happen to you my lord?"

(Jaken pointed at Kagome) "You have done this to my lord. You stupid wench."

(Kagome looks at the toad with guilt) 'I know I did it with the spell. Jaken just had to rub it in. I must be an awful miko!'

(Sesshomaru, Koga, Shippo, Naraku and Inuyasha started to smell salt from their mother. They started to growl at the toad. Which cause him to jump.)

"Don't you dare call my momma a wench or we will hurt you!" They little ones said all at once.

Inuyasha being the little one in the group a/n:only three every one else four and up try to talk.

" Bbbut...but you ccan calll herrrr a... bitch."

( Every one stared at Inuyasha with wide eyes. Kagome look like she can eat lava!) "INUYASHA!" She yelled hurting the other demons ears. She felt like saying 'SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!' But she knew it will hurt the poor confused child. Instead she spoke with a gentle-like claming voice. "Why would you call me that?"

After looking at the tear forming Inuyasha, Sesshomaru spoke for him. "Because we are canine demons, will thats what we think we are... in Inu language bitch means a female dog or girl dog demon"

Naraku, Koga, Shippo, and Inuyasha nodded their head.

"Oh" Kagome said "Inuyasha I'm sorry for yelling at you"

"It's alright mommy don't understand" Inuyasha said while jumping into her arms and lick his mother's face. "I...I..for give you!"

"Why don't you guys go outside and play huh? Try to get to know each other. Right Lady Kagome?" Miroku said. "Jaken why don't you go watch over them?" (Miroku said witha fist in the air.)

* * *

They adults went back in side the hut. 

"Keade, do you think they will stay like that? Would they have the memory of this happening?" Sango said.

"Ye don't think so Lady Sango!" Keade said. "From what the spell Lady Kagome spoke in. I believe it is a one month spell."

"So from what you tell me they would be back after one month" Kagome said with a smile.

(Keade nodded her head.)

"But would they have the memory of this happening?" Kagome continued.

(Keade sighed) "Ye not sure."

* * *

'Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh' Kagome screamed inside her mind. 'Why does this happens to me. Why is my life like this?' 

The adults heard a scream. Then Inuyasha ran into the hut with big eyed trail with tears. He ran to Kagome.

(Sniff! Sniff! Tears, water works, red eyes, and a pink nose)

"Momma... everyone.. (sniff) is picking on me. Because me...(sniff)...me is ...small. They also call...me half breed." (More tears)

Kagome look at Inuyasha and was about to open her mouth to comfort the poor guy. Until she heard another scream. This time Naraku came into the hut. (Tear ran across his face.)

"Momma...they...(Tears) call me a hauyou and ...me an evil bad guy. I told... them that me is not a bad guy. Then...Sesshomaru keep on poking... at me after Shippo did it first. Koga keep singing hauyou in my ears."

Kagome bent down at their level "Aww. It's alright momma is here."(She hugged the little guys at the same time.

"SESSHOMARU, KOGA, AND SHIPPO COME OVER HERE!" (Kagome howled)

(They came into the hut with their head down, knowing that they did something wrong. They were shaking in fear of what Kagome can do to them.) (Rin stand with Jaken in the back)

* * *

TIAUD: Hello there long time no update. My computer is just mess up! This is a pretty long chapter. I would have written longer but what fun is that? (Puts on a evil face) Srry if there is spelling mistakes! 

Sesshy: This Sesshomaru is mad with you! (Points at the viewers)

TIAUD: NANI? 0.o

Inu: Tell us dear half brother. Why?

Koga: Yeah. Why?

Naru: Kukukuku! Please lord Sesshomaru tell us why?

Sesshy: This Sesshomaru is mad that only 3 reviews has been sent for chapter 6.

Inu: SO this story is bad anyways.

TIAUD: "Gasp" (Tears with pink eyes)

Kagome: SIT BOY!

Inu: (face stuffed with dirt)

TIAUD: Sniff, sniff please review.

Sesshy: I'll will cause you pain if you don't

TIAUD: Thank you all if you reviewed also people who told me the friends of Koga name thank you!


	8. Punishment

Disclaimer: I own Inuyasha. (Fine I said it now TIAUD own me 5 dollars)

TIAUD: whisper (here gave the disclaimer a 5 dollar bill) see viewers staring "ah...Hello"

viewers with pitch forks "DON'T HURT ME I'M INNOCENCE"

"Blah" speaking

'Blah' thinking

(Blah) Actions

a/n: blah author note

* * *

Chapter 8

Recap

"Momma...they...(Tears) call me a hauyou and ...me an evil bad guy. I told... them that me is not a bad guy. Then...Sesshomaru keep on poking... at me after Shippo did it first. Koga keep singing hauyou in my ears."

Kagome bent down at their level "Aww. It's alright momma is here."(She hugged the little guys at the same time.

"SESSHOMARU, KOGA, AND SHIPPO COME OVER HERE!" (Kagome howled)

(They came into the hut with their head down, knowing that they did something wrong. They were shaking in fear of what Kagome can do to them.) (Rin stand with Jaken in the back)

* * *

Now

(Kagome looks at them. It was like time has just froze for about 5 sec.)

"You three and can you tell me why you pick on Inuyasha and Naraku?" Kagome said with calm stern voice.

Sesshomaru, Koga, and Shippo were thinking 'She going to hit me'

a/n: When youkai children cause trouble or don't obey. They usually get a punishment. Since they are not human the punishment are harsher. Beating can be horrible and pain can least for weeks.

"..." was all can be heard from the youkai children.

"Do you understand that it is wrong to call someone names and picking on them?" Kagome said. "How would you like it if someone call you names?

Sessy, Koga, and shippo "no, I don't like it"

(The three guy nodded their head.) "Say sorry to Inuyasha and Naraku"

a/n: From this point on Sesshomaru as a child will ALSO be know as Sessy. Inuyasha Yashay. Koga Koga. Naraku Raku. My finger are too lazy to type the whole name. I got tired of typing the names. It's too long!

Sessy, Koga, and Shippo said "I'm sorry Inuyasha and Naraku"

* * *

Kagome "As your punishment..." (The boys shaking) 'I wonder why the boys are shaking? Do they think I would hurt them? They are too cute to be beaten!'(Kagome pick up the three boys. They are very small and light) "I won't hurt you so stop shaking ok."(Boys begin to stop shaking.) "Since you guys did do something bad... (Guys put their head down even lower in shame.)... I think you should make lunch for today!"

"Keade what are we having for lunch?"Kagome asked.

"Turnip and beef stew with rice, some pan-fried vegetables, and some fruit for dessert." Keade said. (Yashay, Sessy, Koga, Shippo and Raku listen with their mouth dropping with saliva.)

"Hum... (Kagome in a thinking pose) Koga will pick the turnip, fruit and other vegetables. Then he and Sesshomaru will wash them. After that Sesshomaru will cut the fresh food. Shippo will use his fox fire to heat up the food. Any questions?" Kagome speaks.

* * *

Jaken opens his mouth and swings his staff at Kagome. "My lord will not work or do anything with you lowly creatures." (Move closer to Kagome and hits her on the head.)

"Ow" (Kagome rub her head.)

All the demon children look at Jaken with their nails in a fighting stance. Sesshomaru first scratch Jaken with his chubby fingers. Inuyasha bites Jaken with his baby teeth on the left leg. Koga also bites Jaken on the other leg. Shippo used fox fire on the head of Jaken. Naraku uses his short legs to kick Jaken in the groin! Jaken falls on the floor holding his 'area'.

"Mommy are you ok?" Inuyasha said with a small voice.

"Did Jaken hurt you bad?" Naraku said voice filled with worry-like emotion.

"We can give him another beating." Koga suggested.

Kagome stop rubbing her head and looks at Jaken. "I'm ok. As I was saying before about your punishment, you guys have to make lunch. Koga and Sesshomaru will follow Aunty Keade to get the vegetables. Shippo and Uncle Miroku will get fire wood for the fire. Hum ... that should be it."

* * *

"Sorry mommy for Jaken's manners." Sesshomaru said while hugging Kagome.

"It's all right" Kagome said while rubbing her nose to Sesshomaru.

"I want to rub my nose with Mommy too." Koga said.

"Me too!" Naraku said.

"Meee... thhhree" Inuyasha said.

a/n: He is only three.

"Me four!" Shippo said.

"I want to rub my nose with you too Lady Kagome!" Miroku said. Sango hits him on the head.

Kagome laughs and rub her nose with all of the kids.

* * *

(Everyone was gone out of the hut to do what Kagome had said. Which left Kagome, Yashay, Raku, Rin and Sango in the hut. Jaken had follow his Lord.)

'Oh my god they are so jealous about who gets my attention. That was so sweet (Kagome face turn red) if I did that when they are grown up...That Stupid Jaken, hitting me on the head he deserved getting kick in the groin!. (Make an evil face.)'

"Mommy looks so scary!" Naraku said. (Kagome returns back to normal.)

"Yea, mommy loooks scary!" Inuyasha said.

Sango started to laugh. "Kagome you do look scary!"

Kagome said "Hey!" (Start to tickles Sango, Inuyasha and Naraku! Since Kagome wasn't strong enough the tables were turned. Inuyasha was on top of Kagome tickling her sides. Naraku tickle her left side. Sango on the right.)

"Ok...hahahahahaha...you ...hahahahahahahahahahaha...win! HAHAHA" Kagome said. (They stop tickling her.)

* * *

TIAUD: I never like that imp. How can you stand him?

Sesshomaru: ...

TIAUD: I can't believe he got nothing to say.

Sesshomaru: ...

TIAUD: I know I never put in a recap, but I sorta forgot how the story went. My brain is stuff with vocabulary for the SAT test. Remember I fail that test... you can kiss this fanfic writer goodbye. My parents will disown me! But then again don't worry, with all the time studying I'll pass that test!

Inuyasha: (Looks like he was thinking) 'She fail no more story and no more ME as the star of the fanfic.'(turn his head ) "TIAUD you better study"

TIAUD: (hugs inuyasha) "You do care!"

Inuyasha: (push TIAUD off of him) "Feh"

* * *

TIAUD: I would I like to thank all of my reviewers for reviewing chapter 7!

InuAndKagForEva2, Inuya lover (Girl), SessAndKags, Flidar, Yami-Yugi-Girl, Shessy's Star, cookiiex, AmberFox and Lyell, Kei-Ookami.Kara.mori, Nicole, alex, Cursed-Mummy, Firefeather712, rocka

These people had shown support and loved my fanfic story. I'm also srry about not updating fast enough.

InuAndKagForEva2/ Inuya lover (Girl): Same person. Thank you for reviewing! I try to read your stories and review ok... Sometime in May or after my stupid SAT test! Grr I hate the test it driving me crazy! I aready took it once this is the second time. All that money wasted for the first test. I love 'secrets untold'

Firefeather712: Hi new reviewer thanks for reading and reviewing my fanfic story

SessAndKags: Sorry about your computer. My old computer boots me off too.

Flidar: You got to read the next few chapters to find out if (sessy, inu, koga, and nar) are going to remember.

Nicole: Thanks for the idea!

Cursed-Mummy: Maybe in the sequel I might put the spell in use again...humm (Thinking with wisdom)

Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! And please review! Oh if i get at least 15 reviews i'll update on monday. hehehe or you guys can wait until May, 20!


End file.
